


CYLON eyes! (and other such pieces which make you whole)

by theapplekeeper (Deunan)



Series: Writerverse [25]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (1978), Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deunan/pseuds/theapplekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which talk of Cylon eyes brake down into talk of eternal recurrence, which becomes entirely blasphemous given the monotheistic nature of Cylon religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CYLON eyes! (and other such pieces which make you whole)

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge# 21: Quick Fic (prompt: sonnet from E. Spenser, "From Amoretti" VII) (bonus: science-fiction genre)

 

CYLON eyes! The boundless thrum of life red

does spin of side-and-side, in true you dart

from clause to cause objecting our purebred

notion, for spirit measur’d in flesh heart

would ever set against you taking part

and lower soul to beast. What then do you

suppose of our prophesied ancient art

which comes and go and comes ‘round again to

say we and I and you are pattern’d new

\--form, purpose, eternal reoccurrence--

tumble vain unknown and unknowing through

cycles borne; God of Our Own Transference?

 

    Such vanity of soul-self sparks ignite

    such doubt carried twined ever to incite.


End file.
